Frederick
フトシ | romaji_name = Harada Futoshi | ja_trans_name = Futoshi Harada | de_name = Frederick | fr_name = Frédérick | it_name = Frederick | ko_name = 서형돈 | gender = Male | relatives = Unnamed parents | school = You Show Duel School | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Youth" Class | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Doodle | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = Marc Thompson | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Frederick, known as Futoshi Harada ( フトシ Harada Futoshi) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student of You Show Duel School. His role is cheering for his friends. He is famous for getting the "shivers" when his friend turns the tables of the Duel (in the dub, he has no set catchphrase, as he usually says something different in each episode; however, he does use "goose pickles" most often). Design Appearance Frederick wears oversized orange shorts and a yellow-green top with a hood. The shorts are held in place by straps over Frederick's shoulders. His blue and yellow shoes have three protrusions each, making them resemble reptilian feet. = Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Frederick speaks in a German accent. He has a tendency to speak German words on occasions and to mention Germanic food. In the German version of the anime he speaks in a Bavarian accent. Biography Pre-Arc League Championship Frederick and Allie arrived at You Show Duel School to help out with the flood of applicants which was caused by Yuya's Pendulum Summon against The Sledgehammer and was impressed by the number of students wanting to join their Duel School. He was also excited to see the Pendulum Summon again but was surprised when Yuya couldn't do it in the exhibition match against Zuzu. But he still believed in Yuya and declares that he is one of Yuya's biggest fans. Later on, he along with Allie and Tate all asked to see a Pendulum Summon which Yuya had finally started to get used to, but they were interrupted by Sylvio Sawatari, who invited them to LID and offered the use of the Center Duel Field to Duel Yuya. After Sylvio forcibly took Yuya's Pendulum cards, Frederick, Allie, Tate and Zuzu were taken hostage on top of a suspension bridge in "Prison Tower of Darkville", and Frederick in particular nearly fell from the tower, to his extreme distress, but he was saved by Zuzu. Yuya was able to rescue them win against Sylvio and get his cards back from him. During Yuya and Sora Duel, he was impressed by Sora's Fusion Monster and was surprised to find that Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when they are destroyed. When the LID accused Yuya of the attack on Sylvio and challenged them to a face off in order to clear his name, Frederick cheered Yuya and the others on. Later on in the Duel between Yuya and Declan, he was extremely surprised to see Declan's ability and was left speechless. When Yuya tried to ask him for help so that he could qualify for the Junior Arc League Championship, he declined stating that he belonged to the Junior Division while Yuya belonged to Junior Youth Division, so their Duel would be invalid. During the Duels arranged by Nico Smiley to help Yuya to qualify for the Junior Arc League Championship, he along with Allie and Tate became Yuya's cheering squad and cheered for him during his Duels. But on request by Nico, they stayed behind the scenes during Yuya's qualifying Duel against Gong, but later on was allowed to go in-front and cheer him and congratulated Yuya when he won and finally qualified for the Championship. Arc League Championship .]] Frederick and the other students of You Show departed for the Arc League Championship, where he was to take part in the "Youth" division of the Championship. He had his first Duel on the first day itself against Trevor, and won it easily. In the next round, however, he Dueled against Riley Akaba, who defeated him using a Synchro Monster. Frederick apologized to Yuya for losing but he encouraged the young boy to give Riley "the shivers" the next time they Dueled. Friendship Cup Frederick was a spectator at the Paradise Stadium, along with Allie, Tate, Yoko and Skip, as the victors of the Battle Royal entered. Henrietta Akaba later appeared to the audience, announcing the cancellation of the tournament. Frederick saw Sora on the screen when this announcement was being made, and wondered why Sora was dueling Yuya. After the announcement, Frederick wondered why Zuzu swapped clothes with Celina during the Battle Royal, and was angry at Yuya for not protecting the real Zuzu. Frederick watched the Duel between Yuya and his mother, and bid him goodbye after the Duel, as he departed for the Synchro Dimension. Duel Academy When a massive dragon appeared in a dimensional rift, Fredrick stared at it in shock. He watched Gong Dueling through the rift, and he wondered what had happened to him after "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters. Frederick wondered what Sylvio was doing and he was surprised to see "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes". Frederick and the others were transported to the Fusion Dimension after the rift expanded and transported Paradise City there. When Skip noticed people in the air, Fredrick looked up and thought the Duelist who was Dueling Sylvio was Yuya. While watching Declan Duel, Fredrick wanted Yuya to hurry and come home. Frederick was surprised when Z-ARC claimed that he was the true founder of Pendulum Summoning. Z-ARC almost defeated Declan, Fredrick wanted it to be a lie, believing that Yuya could never be a monster. He was surprised when he thought that "Z-ARC" had killed Declan and when Riley joined the Duel. When Riley used "En Flowers", Fredrick and the others watched as flowers appeared around them. Deck Frederick uses a "Doodle" Deck which focuses on Beatdown tactics. The ace of the Deck, "Doodle Beast - Tyranno", can be Tribute Summoned using a single "Doodle Beast" Tribute, and activates its effects as soon as it is Tribute Summoned, allowing "Tyranno" to destroy a monster on the field and gain half its ATK, allowing him to deal a lot of damage to his opponent's Life Points. Frederick reinforces his deck with cards to protect his monsters to ensure a successful Tribute Summon. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters